


【SS同人】两生救赎-第二章

by Iahith



Series: 【SS同人】两生救赎 [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iahith/pseuds/Iahith
Summary: 由脑洞延伸出来的平行世界线，如果在十三年前，撒加的第二人格并没有争夺到原本属于第一人格的身体支配权，在教皇史昂没有被杀死，雅典娜在圣域长大的情况下，北欧之战，海界之战，圣战皆由黄金圣斗士主要力军应对的情况下，这一平行世界会是怎样的光景？
Series: 【SS同人】两生救赎 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644511





	【SS同人】两生救赎-第二章

**Author's Note:**

> #主黄金全员向，无cp（官方cp如紫龙与春丽，奥路菲与尤莉迪斯等除外），纯战友情  
> #有私设，有个人对角色的理解（ooc）  
> #时间线从十三年前撒加与加隆对峙后开始

撒加顺着来时的路向下走去，夜已至深，空气中弥漫着经久不散玫瑰花香的芬芳。  
他的手抚上左胸，隔着双子座黄金圣衣的胸甲，那颗心脏正有力地跳动。  
撒加脑海中又浮现出史昂在谈话最后留给他的问题。  
【“你能懂，我的意思吗？”】  
能懂与否，或许只有他自己知道，或许他也不知道，或许只有在将来的某一天，他才会知道。  
他代表着他自己吗？  
可总有时候，他对自己都会产生怀疑，怀疑上一秒做下的决定正确与否，怀疑那些偶然闪现的骇人听闻的想法，怀疑……  
“撒加！你踩到我的玫瑰了！”稚嫩的声音带着孩童的“怒气”打断撒加万千思绪，他回过头，那个水蓝色发的孩子正双手叉腰气鼓鼓地盯着他看。  
撒加低下头去，后知后觉从不经意间踩到的那朵玫瑰花上挪开了脚步。  
年幼的双鱼座黄金圣斗士却不打算就这么简简单单了事，他两三步走到撒加跟前，一下子抓住撒加的披风，大有不让他走的意思。  
“阿布罗狄，很晚了，该去睡觉了。”  
撒加颇有些哭笑不得，他可忘不了那次迪斯马斯克随手摘下一朵玫瑰，就被阿布罗狄气急败坏地要求他给玫瑰道歉的情景——虽然是听卡妙讲述的全过程，而他和艾俄洛斯赶到时那两股小宇宙已经碰撞在一起，虽然两人都免不了一顿罚，但阿布罗狄却执意自己没做错，护着玫瑰的势头一日更比一日盛了。  
就算是日后再度回忆起过往，当有人问道圣域什么东西最不能破坏，黄金圣斗士们面面相觑，大概还是会得出同一个答案：阿布罗狄的玫瑰。  
果然，一向是很听撒加话的阿布罗狄对这句话表现出无视，神情执拗就只是拽着撒加的披风不松手，举动就已经将他想说的话给尽数展现。  
好吧，如果不做些什么我可能今晚都离不开双鱼宫了。  
撒加这样想着，颇有些无奈地扶了下额头，正打算说些什么的时候，另一个声音不合时宜、或者说是适时地响起：  
“撒加只是不小心，又不是谁都和你一样能跟花草说话啊！”  
当然这个声音也是撒加熟悉的，只不过在这之前一丝差异可能要先闪过那双绿眸。  
“迪斯马斯克，你不应该在巨蟹宫吗？”  
迪斯马斯克摸了摸鼻子，也不说话，打死阿布罗狄他都不会说是因为双子宫没人狮子宫也没人他就也不想在巨蟹宫呆着。  
所以艾俄洛斯是怎么在毫无察觉的情况下让你通过射手宫的？  
撒加觉得有些头疼，当然如果他知道艾俄洛斯“玩忽职守”的原因是为了照顾训练时候受伤的弟弟，而在发现迪斯马斯克穿过射手宫以“反正撒加也还在教皇厅”的想法不管不顾的话，就是另一番射手座黄金圣斗士与双子座黄金圣斗士相约训练场“切磋”的故事了。  
“抱歉，阿布罗狄，如果它因此而枯萎可是很令人遗憾的。不过现在确实很晚了，明早还有训练不是吗？所以快去睡觉吧，还有，迪斯马斯克——”双子座黄金圣斗士此刻充分发挥了他长久以来带这群（熊）孩子的经验，对阿布罗狄说完前半句后又看向了迪斯马斯克，并向他伸出了手，“走吧，你也该回巨蟹宫了。”  
当然撒加的话对他们是有作用的，于是阿布罗狄不情不愿地回到双鱼宫里自己的房间，迪斯马斯克“不情不愿”地握住了撒加的手跟他一起走下台阶，在他们走到射手宫时，艾俄洛斯正站在射手宫门口，面对着他们来的方向。  
“你先回去吧，迪斯马斯克。”目送那年幼的身影走下台阶直到消失在视线里，撒加双手抱臂交叉，向射手座黄金圣斗士投去一个意味深长的笑容。  
“你失职了，艾俄洛斯。”  
“里亚受伤了，我得照顾他，你知道的。”艾俄洛斯耸了耸肩，回以撒加一个微笑，“况且迪斯马斯克会更听你的话，这是不争的事实。”  
“如果你平时没有对他们这么严厉，那这个事实可就反转了。”诉说着另一种可能性，也许对于撒加来说这一天中最轻松的时刻就是与这位战友开上一两句玩笑。  
“这个如果不成立，你懂我的，撒加。”摇了摇头，艾俄洛斯向撒加询问起教皇厅的事，“教皇大人给你分配了什么任务？需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不，不是什么任务，只是……”撒加犹豫了片刻，道“教皇大人找我谈了谈。”  
“关于下任教皇吗？撒加，我从未怀疑过你是最合适的人选。”艾俄洛斯走上前几步，伸手搭上撒加的肩，“相信我，而我将永远是你最坚强的助力。”  
撒加释然一笑，回道：“谢谢你，艾俄洛斯，教皇大人并未对我透露下任教皇的人选，但若是你，我撒加亦然。”

当撒加终于回到双子宫时，宫殿里黑暗一片，是一根针落在地上都能听清的安静。  
他并未回到自己的房间，而是放轻脚步打开了另一扇门。  
加隆的睡相实在不怎么雅观，呈大字形占据整张床就不说了，被子也胡乱地蹬在一旁半挂在床边，上衣掀起一半露出健美的腹肌，腹部青紫的伤痕与白皙皮肤形成鲜明对比，颇有些触目惊心。  
不声不响地把快落下去的被子拾起，目光触及那伤痕时撒加在心里叹了口气，将被子给加隆好好盖上，他又拿出一瓶伤药来，轻轻放在了加隆的床头。  
在原地站了半晌凝视着胞弟熟睡的面容，撒加转身离开，并带上了门。  
在他离开后，本应是睡着的加隆突然睁开双眼，他捂着腹部坐起，拿过床头的药，一双绿眸望向那门的方向。  
“嘁。”  
他将药瓶握得很紧。


End file.
